


The Father Guide book Could Never Prepare You For this

by xgstarx



Series: The Guide Books Of Life [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Bride Eren, Children, Daycare, Kid!Levi, Levi claiming Eren as his bride, M/M, Papa!marco, Please be gentle, Sequel has been put up!, daddy!jean, ereri, first time writting in the snk universe, i finally finished this after putting it off for two years, kid!Eren, knight!child!mikasa, overprotective jean, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, should i write more?, sister!mikasa, sorry - Freeform, sorta Kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgstarx/pseuds/xgstarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy, today I became a bride!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really honestly don't know where i was going with this.  
> Not beta'd so any mistakes are purely mine.  
> *EDDITED 12/22/15

Now, don't get Jean wrong.

He loves both his children.

He does.

He just loves his baby boy THAT much more. (Cue the slap on his arm from Marco.)

And seeing as he loved his Eren so much, the point that the saying "The Apple Of My Eye" fit their relationship perfectly, nothing-I mean NOTHING- could have prepared him from the dread of what Eren had told his daddy one day when he came home from a daycare.

"Daddy, today I became a bride!"

This little statement is what caused Jean's spoon to fall out of his hands and onto his plate with a Clank. Currently, the Kirschtien's were enjoying their family dinner. Jean at one end of the table, his beloved husband Marco at the other, his loving daughter Mikasa to his left, and the cause of all his adorations, his little princess, with a small Sun Flower on his left ear, Eren at his right. 

Marco had a hand to his mouth as he looked at Eren with surprise, a bit of amusement in his eyes. Mikasa was letting out a deathly aura as she bent her spoon.  
And, Jean?

Well, he was just dying inside.

XxxX  
Jean and Marco had begun dating during college, much like many married couples started off. It was after two years of going out that they had decided to got get married. After a couple of months of being used to the hitched life and getting a house, they had finally decided contemplating adoption. And with a few extra weeks of "Are we sure we want this?”, the two had adopted little Mikasa Ackerman Kirschtein, who was just four at the time.

Though she was a quiet child, she fit in just right. But apparently one wasn't enough, Marco and Jean wanted to give their daughter a sibling, one she could show around and hold their hand.

And one day, while they looked through the halls of the young children in the orphanage, Jean stumbled upon a quiet little child, with the most beautiful sparkling eye's of green-blue-

Or was it blue-green?

And in the moment that Jean watched the small child raise his head, he knew this was going to be the fourth to fill their small, but happy family.

In Just a few weeks of getting the paper work in order, and moving things around to accomidate the new addition, Eren Yeager Kirschtien was brought to the Kirschtein residence. Bringing Eren in had brought Mikasa to life in an....interesting way.

Mikasa began taking him everywhere she went, almost as if guarding Eren. And when the topic was brought up, Mikasa responded by saying "Dad. You said Eren is a princess. Princesses need a Knight to protect them. So I'll be his knight."

XxxX

Eren stared at his family with those wide sparkling eyes of his, tilting his head to the side in wonder. "What's wrong Daddy? Why are you crying?" Eren said as he looked towards Jean, who was hacking loads of his food out of his lungs. Marco waved to hand in the air, distracting Eren from his papa.

" Ma~ Eren. Daddy isn't crying, he's choking." Eren let out an understanding "Oh!" Before jumping of his chair and heading over to his Da, his feet scurrying to reach his destination. He gently patted Jean on his back, trying to ease down the coughing. Jean had quickly reached for his glass of water and drowned it down to the last drop, before quickly turning to Eren and grabbing a hold of his tiny shoulders.

"Eren! What do you mean you became a bride! This is not acceptable! Daddy won't allow it!" Jean yelled, tearing up at the thought of his baby being taken from his inocence. Eren blinked before tilting his head at his father. 

"Daddy! Don't be silly! We already got married!" Eren plucked the small Sun Flower from his hair and presented it to his father like an offering. "See? This is our marriage flower!" In a low voice, Eren brang a hand up to the side of his mouth, as if it would block the whispers from being herd. "We had to use a flower because levi-san still hasn't had enough money to buy an actual ring!" 

Jean swore that if it wasn't for his husband and kids being there, he would have burst into tears.

XxxX

The next day was, for the lack of better words, gloomy.

Well, at least for Jean that is. He had stayed up all night mourning the thought that some kid, some little daycare Brat, had declared himself the husband of his pride and joy (Cue a Conk on his head from Marco) and decided that it would all be fine and dandy without meeting the man of the house.

He had sworn that night that he'd make this "Levi-san" think twice before ever making decisions regarding Eren without his consent. Ohhhh, how he would make the brat rue.

Jean had declared early that morning that he would be the one to drive Eren and Mikasa to school and daycare and that he was not going to be talked out of it!

("Jean-" "No, Marco! I'm going to meet the little demon who thinks he can get away with stealing my princess like this! Actions have been made! Consequences must be set!" "No, dear, you aren't wearing pants again." "Oh..")

Once Mikasa was left back at grade school, her warning of "Make sure to save some of the father boyfriend talk for me too, Dad", Jean determinedly drove to The Little Titan Daycare Center near his work. Upon getting there, he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and went around to the back to unbuckle Eren. The boy was bouncing with excitement in his booster seat, blabbering at his dad to let him out.

Once on the ground, although it took much struggling on Jean's end, Eren ran to the front gates of the day car, where another small boy stood. He had black hair and a perfect undercut that would put even Marco to shame (and Cue getting knocked unconscious from his lovely husband). His face looked monotone, yet somewhere deep in the boys eyes, there was a sparkle that Jean had only seen Marco give him, after a few rounds of curling and love making, with soft I love you's whispered into his ears.

And what was Jean to do when he saw his precious little boy held the others hand with his eyes shining like only the purest of rare jewels. Jean knew that at this point, it seemed that they were going to get a new addition to the family. But, being the Daddy that he was, he had to make sure his little munchkin was in safe hands ("Jean, aren't you taking this alittle too far?" "Nothing is a little too far!!!").

Crossing his arms, Jean stood in front of the two little boys, one looking up at him with trusting eyes, and the other only slightly hinting nervousness, though you could barely tell. "So, you this Levi kid Eren's been bragging about? The one who decided all of a sudden that turning my little boy into your bride was a smart idea?" Levi stood up straight, his chest puffing out in an effort to make him seem more bulky that what he truley was.

"Yes, sir." 

Jean and Levi stared at each other for what seem a whole minute before Jean narrowed his eyes. "Fine. You can be Eren's "husband" for however your little brain can keep up this charade. But if you so much as make my Eren cry, I'll be sure to tell your parents to keep you away, you hear me." Jean scowled down at the kid, trying to be intimidating, yet failing as Levi paid no heed to his threats. Levi then turned and walked towards the daycare doors, tugging Eren along with him. 

Jean's shoulders sagged down as he sighed in exasperation. How could this have happened to him?

Just as Jean was about to turn away back to his car, a hand gripped his shoulder, causing him to look to his left. There stood a tall woman with glasses, brown hair tied back in a high pony tail, and a cocky smile. She was grinning at him mischievously.

"Hello there! You must be Eren's dad, Mr.Kirschtien, I take it? I'm Hanji, Levi's mother. Looks like I'll be seeing you around more often!" The woman cackled.

Oh how he wished Eren had just said no to Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

*2/2/2016*  
Hey guys! This isn't another chapter, this is only here to inform you guys that I am going to be posting a sequel of sorts to this In a while. I know many of you have been asking for more chapters, but I haven't really been inspired enough to continue this as a whole story. So, instead of leaving this off here, I'm going to be putting this into a series category and adding parts into it now and again.  
So stay tuned for more sequels to this!

*EDIT 2/4/2016*  
The sequel is out!

**Author's Note:**

> I added more tags to this.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Tumblr:XGstarXrose


End file.
